


Starbrow

by lynndyre



Category: Smith of Wootton Major - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Gen, Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Something star-centric for our star exchange~    The Smith, and both his faery influences.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).




End file.
